Maximilian Mouserinks
'''Maximilian Mouserinks '''is a 2018-introduced all-around character attending Ever After High. As the teenage son of ''The Mouse King ''and the grandson of ''Madam Mouserinks ''from ''The Nutcracker and the Mouse King, ''he was born with a silver spoon in his mouth from a line of rodent royalty. Raised on the by his beloved aunt, a sister of the mouse king, he shares the ideals that his father had. He sides with the Roybels, wishing to fulfill the destiny that his father left for him, yet does not want to die at its end. Character Personality Maximillian is reserved and to himself, only casually talking to others when he feels that he wants to; so if he's not up for conversation, he would typically just ignore you entirely. He's the type of person - er - mouse who minds his own business and doesn't get himself caught up in any drama. Being artistic, Max likes to focus his free time outside of his classes on his literature and artwork. If invited to an outing or a party, he would more than likely politely decline the offer. If pressured to go, he'd accept out of not wanting to make anyone feel bad. Max is a little snarky when he wants to voice his opinion, often resulting in the quiet prince getting into more trouble than he bargained for. He prides himself in his maturity and intillect, but often comes off as narcississtic by his few friends and aqquaintances for doing so. Apperance Maximilian has a semi-fair complexion, only flawed by sun damage on his face and shoulder as well as a few moles here and there on his body. He has amber-brown eyes, normally intimidating when you first come across him. He sports jet-black hair, always polished and neatly combed back. In human form, he still retains some mousey features, including black mouse ears and a long, wirey mouse tail. Fairytale - The Nutcracker and the Mouse King Story How does Max fit into it? Maximilian was hand picked by the Mouse King himself before his demise to carry on his lineage, and since that day, his aunt has been teaching him the ways to be a proper king. Relationships Family The Mouse King Max has ''very ''vague memories of his father, but only remembers that he was his favorite son. He feels resentment toward the previous Nutcracker for killing his father, but he knows nothing can change. Max goes by what his aunt tells him about his father, and has neutral feelings toward him besides the paternal yearning hes longed for since he was young. Mother Mouserinks Max's mother died during childbirth, so the only maternal care he has ever received was from his aunt. He sometimes blames himself for the death of his mother, and wonders what could've gone differently if she hadn't died. Madam Mouserinks, the prior Queen of Mice Madam Mouserinks is Max's grandmother. He has never met her, but heard from his aunt that she was a manipulative and powerful woman, yet still retained her poise and elegance the way a good queen would.Max often wonders to himself what his relationship with her would've been like if she was not killed. Auntie Minerva Mouserinks Minerva Mouserinks is the sister of the Mouse King, and the aunt of Maximilian. She raised him from the time of the death of the King, and has since taken the temporary place as the Mouse Queen. She is a lot more resentful toward her brother's death, and is often nasty - even to Max - when asked on her opinion about the heroes of this story. Category:AlmightySmolest's OCs Category:The Nutcracker Category:The Nutcracker and the Mouse King Category:Roybels Category:Princes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Royalty